


A Mission Gone Wrong

by missette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mentions blood so I'll put a warning up, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Voltron, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missette/pseuds/missette
Summary: Pidge thought she could do it on her own.She was wrong.





	A Mission Gone Wrong

Fire. That's all Pidge felt laying on the cold ground of the planet, coughing up large amounts of blood. Her eyes were glossy and were slowly beginning to come heavy, threatening to close any second. The mission was supposed to go according to plan. 

But it didn’t.

If she had only listened to Shiro's orders instead of trying to attack herself, this wouldn't be happening. Now, she was suffocating. Burning. The weight of metal crushing her abdomen slowly, painfully. She wanted to cry out for help, but her voice only lets out a small croak. She was too tired to utter a single word. 

This was it. This was her end. Green was nowhere to be found, as Pidge was sure she must've been broken or captured by the Galra. Trying to escape from a broken pod ship didn't work out as well as Pidge had thought. 

Her brown eyes glistened with tears, as she looked up to space for what she knew was the last time. The place where she had wanted to be so bad, where she had wanted to explore for her whole life, was now going to be the place where she died.

As the metal sunk down further, her eyes started to feel heavier. She thought she could hear faint voices calling her name, shouting even. Pidge was tired, she didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to sleep .  
The voices seemed to draw nearer but only seemed to be fading away to Pidge. Everything was just fading away. Time, hope, energy, her life. It was all fading away into nothingness.

“Pidge!” The cry of agony alluded Pidge from her thoughts. Shiro knelt down in front of Pidge, eyes widening as he looked at her condition.

“Keith, Lance, Hunk. Help me lift this off of Pidge, hurry!” Shiro commanded, his voice seeming almost shakey.

The four, with a sudden burst of strength, moved quickly to get the metal off of Pidge. Pidge hadn’t even realized how heavy the metal was until she began gasping for air when it was lifted off her.

From gasping, she had then went to a fit of coughs, more blood coming up by the second. Hunk looked queasy and nearly threw up at the sight.

“Shiro, we have to get her to the healing pod,” Keith said, his eyebrows furrowing in distress.

Shiro nodded his head, and let out a strong sigh. He shouldn’t have let Pidge gone off on her own, he wished she has listened. Now, he felt the guilt pushing down on him like weights.

Lance moved more rubble off of Pidge and noticed the amount of pain she was in. The short gasps of breath, the tears in her eyes, her face written with discomfort. It was too much for her to bare.

“Pidge, I know it hurts to move, but we’re gonna have to help you get up,” Lance explained.

Pidge barely gave a nod. She couldn’t move anything right now, everywhere it felt like knives were being stabbed into her.

Shiro and Lance grabbed Pidge to lift her up, but even with the help, she was getting she winced in pain.

It wasn’t until she was fully up that she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain, and Shiro and Lance lost their grip on her as she dropped down.

Pidge just seemed to crumble to dust. She now had her vision becoming blurry, the pain growing in her abdomen, her sobs and cough worsening. 

For the first time, Shiro didn’t know what to do. They could barely get Pidge up without her crying out in pain. They would all have to carry her at this rate.

Hunk began panicking when he saw Pidge’s eyes closing. 

“Pidge, come on, keep your eyes open. Please!” He begged.

She fought. She really did. Pidge was using all the power she had left in her, fighting to keep her eyes open. But it wasn’t working.

Pidge turned her head and looked at her teammates one last time, a small smile forming on her face.

She was going to die. She couldn’t change the fact now. 

“T-thank you guys f-for being m-my second f-family…” Pidge croaked out. 

Shiro shook his head. “Pidge, come on, don’t give up. Fight, please.” He pleaded.

Pidge felt her eyes closing, her breath slowing. Shiro couldn’t see another death. 

“Katie, keep your eyes open!” He screamed out, the other three members just sitting there in silence, not knowing what to do.

Pidge’s eyes closed. The last of her life left her body. “Katie!” Shiro yelled.

The paladins stood there, Lance began to shake his head in disbelief, Keith placing a hand on his forehead, Hunk on the verge of tears.

Shiro just sat there, eyes empty of tears. He didn’t have any, he was numb. Shiro had let another person die.

The green paladin was dead.

But, Pidge was never just a paladin to them. She was a friend, an unrelated little sister, she was family.

Now, she would never truly know how much she really meant to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! For those who don't know me, I'm Missette and this is my first short fic I've posted on here. Sorry, it's not the best, but I was very excited to post on here. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that it was so depressing, but I live for angst. Please feel free to comment and to leave a kudos!
> 
> \- Missette


End file.
